Natsukashii
by frostnesia
Summary: My 'saving people thing' really killed me, maybe it was a reward for saving people, but the chance to live another lifetime is unbeatable, even though the irony of the situation almost makes me laugh, born to be a Mafia Boss, really? (SI-OC as Fem!Tsuna)
1. Transition

_It's raining again_.

I sipped my coffee, idly watching people pass through the street, the cafe warmth protecting me from the coldness outside.

I came to the cafe hoping that I can get a few inspirations from watching people passing by, but apparently my writers block is determined to ruin my imagination.

 _It's no use if I keep creepily watching people here, it's better if I go home._

I heaved a sigh and downed my coffee in hurry, placing the necessary cash on the table, and picked my coat off the chair. I quickly wear it and crossed the street, careful to not slip on the stone pavement.

It's still afternoon, so there is plenty of light to keep the criminals away from me, but apparently I was wrong. When I turned to take a shortcut alley, I was greeted by the sight of a woman and a child being robbed by a man in a ski mask, I quickly hide behind a wall and observe the situation.

The robber was holding a knife, to a mother and a small girl. I could just run away, or report to the police, but judging by the robber's shaking hands, it could escalate to a murder.

 _My 'saving people thing' is going to get me killed, but I can't leave a mother and child in danger..._

Seeing the increasing aggressive body language of the robber, I can't help but think, _Screw it_.

Grabbing a pipe that's laying in the ground, I approach the robber and with my full strength hit him in the stomach, I turned to the mother and daughter, "Run!" I shouted, they hurriedly followed my advice and run to the nearest busy street, yelling for help.

I turned my attention to the robber to find he took my momentary lapse of attention to his advantage and _stabbed me._

 _It **hurts.**_

I blankly placed my hand on my stomach to find the knife _still lodged there._ I vaguely feel my knees hitting the ground, and someone gently laying me down, a chorus of sounds invaded my hearing, a call of help and numerous assuraces.

But it's useless, I can feel the darkness started to envelope me, and my vision dotted with black dots.

 _Isn't this symptoms of blood loss?_

It was my last thought as I succumbed into the darkness

It feels... warm... and safe.

 _B_ _ut isn't my body already in the stage of decomposition now?_

I tried to wiggle free of the rubber like substance that's enveloping me, but its useless, the cocoon won't let me move.

 _Okay then, rather than trying to get out of this situation, maybe I should try to think **how** I got in this situation._

With a determined nod that makes no difference because I can't really move. I started to think about _what_ is cocooning me.

 _Let's see, hm... flexible substance, warm, made to be hard to break, and I can't exactly **see**_ _anything, which means-_

My train of thoughts stops there, my brain proccesing the realization that _I'm in a womb._

 _...it could be worse._

Thankfully, I stopped my almost mental breakdown and proceeded to analyze the _possibilities_ , the languages I could learn, the sheer _knowlage_ that I could further study.

 _I'll take this second life as another starting point, and I will try my best to be the best I could be._

And with that thought, I proceeded to _wait._

 **A/N : This is technically my first fic in this website, and I'm hoping to try my best on this whole new _reincarnate-into-a-canon-character_ thing, wish me luck though.**

 **-Nesia24**


	2. Birth

To be fair, learning to pass the time while sitting in total darkness and being unable to move is really hard, so I started thinking about exactly _where_ am I going to be born, is it in a post-apocalyptic world? a world filled with magic? or a rather mundane world just like my last life?

 _I really hope that the world I'm going to be born in is going to give me at least **some** magical abilities, or a unique family, and I hope there's still anime there._

It's not uncommon to find my thoughts straying to anime, or light novels, or games, and finding that my nerdy side _actually_ survived through my rebirth. Yes, I'm being sarcastic.

Passing that, I think my guesses will be corrected soon, because I can _feel_ the walls that cocooned me starting to contract, and I tell you, being born _freaking **hurts.**_ It's the feeling of being constricted and pushed towards a small hole.

The sudden cold feeling enveloping me shocked me so much I started wailing, _hard_. Thankfully, the nurse seems to see my misfortune and wrapped a comfy towel around me, making my cries slowly stop.

I slowly tried to open my eyes, making sure that my newborn eyes is adjusting the first influx of light, next, I started to see if I can turn my head, and dutifully ignoring the nurse that's is currently holding me.

After making sure that all of my new body - _that sounds so weird-_ function is working, I turned to my new mother, laying in what appears to be a hospital bed, although my blurry vision is not really good at seeing yet. The nurse holding me apparently sees the lack of doctors crowding my mother as a cue, and started to walk to my mother, intending to let her hold me I think.

As soon as I'm close enough to see my mother's face, I could feel my breath taken away, _she's gorgeous_ , I thought. Dark brown hair spilling across her face, but the _sheer joy_ after she laid eyes on me made my heart clench. As the nurse carefully handed me to my mother's hands, I could feel the love she's giving me as my new mother cradels me closer to her chest.

Then she started talking, I was originally confused at first, the fact that I was just born, and that it's not my native language makes my brain confused, it's not until she started saying _kawaii,_ that I instantly connected the language to Japanese, and I used my limited knowledge of the language to translate what my new mother is saying, and all that I could catch is, "I'm your new mother Tsuki-chan! " and multiple, "You're so _cute-"_ 's.

Already predicting that I'm _definitely_ going to be a mommy's girl, I cooed in response, happy to be hearing my mother's responding laughter, although I'm still wondering exactly _where_ my father is, since I haven't seen a male figure in the room.

 _Maybe she's a single mother? or maybe my 'father' can't be here in my birth? even though it's almost unheard of..._

Shaking my head at my guesses, I proceeded to wiggle closer to my mother's body, savoring the love and warmth from her, slowly making me sleepy, I resisted the urge to sleep because I _need_ to get know my mother more. But it's useless, my infant body can't stay conscience for long.

 _I'll investigate this new world later, after my body can sufficiently walk and talk, but for now **sleep.**_

And I eagerly wrapped myself in darkness.

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews guys, it's really appreciated. I'm actually planning to schedule my updates, but I don't know if you guys like random updates, or a schedule.**

 **-Nesia24**


	3. Birthday and Realization

**Disclaimer : I own no right to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise. I only own the main character.**

 **•27•**

 _Time skip 2 years later_

The feeling of sunshine glaring at my face made me groan, gingerly blinking my eyes awake and trying to rub the sleep from my eyes, I yawned. Glancing at a nearby clock in my room to find that it's 5:30 AM, I feel a grin crossing my face.

Ever since I'm able to walk and talk, I dedicate myself to adopt a more healthy lifestyle compared to my last life, so I make a _training regiment_ of sorts, waking up early, and stretching to improve my flexibility.

Deciding to start stretching now, I hop off of my bed to the center of my room and start to do a training routine I've been working on, while musing my past two years in this world. It turns out, I live in Japan, I don't know exactly _which_ area, because my mother rarely brings me outside - due to me being so young - I'm kinda clueless about what world I am, there are still modern technology, cars and everything, but because of my lack of human contact - besides my mother - I can't find out anything strange yet.

Oh, and my name is Tsukihime, and I've watched enough anime to know it means 'Moon Princess', which is a really rare name, I'm kinda honoured though.

Anyway, after stretching I walked down to the kitchen, finding my mother there making breakfast and humming to herself.

I tilted my head, curious, "Okaa-chan? What's gotten you so happy today?" she's usually not _this_ happy on mornings.

Already used to my daily schedule, and ignoring _how_ a two year old have normal sleep schedule, my mother turned to faced me happily, "It's your birthday Tsuki-chan! Aren't you happy?" I blinked, huh, I forgot. "You didn't forget did you?" she questioned.

I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks, "I did actually," I sheepishly laughed.

My mother giggles, bending down and brushing my messy hair, "Okaa-chan prepared your favorite breakfast, after that we can go to the park, okay?" I nodded eagerly, exited at the rare time I was allowed to go out, with adult supervision of course.

That's when I catch a wisp of a _delicious_ smell, and I can practically feel my stomach growling. With my stomach leading the way, I hopped on a chair and gazed the assortments of food, my eyes practically _sparkling._

A clap distracts me away from gazing at the _heavenly buffet,_ and I meet the beaming smile of my mother, "Go ahead," she gestures to the row of food, "try some,"

I picked up a fork and cut a piece from the layered pancake in front of me, and started eating it, only to moan in _bliss_ at the taste.

I opened my eyes and meet my mother's amused gaze, "So," she prompts, "how's the food?"

I shoved a forkful of _heavenly_ pancake into my mouth before answering, "I've been blessed by the goddess of cooking herself," I do a mock bow, a little difficult by the fact that I'm sitting in a chair.

My mother giggles, her eyes fond, "Your father used to love my cooking too," she wistfully said.

I stopped eating.

That topic always makes my mood darken, and the omelettè that I just swallowed vaguely tasted like ash.

Ever since I was born in this world, my so called _father_ was never there for me, and never there for my mother. I've _seen_ my mother crying in the middle of the night sometimes, and I've seen how Okaa-chan's face lights up at _sheer joy_ when she speaks with my _father_ on the rare time he managed to call his family.

By the time I've turned one year old, I've developed a _dislike_ to him, my mother noticed, and tried to explain that he was never there because his job as a construction worker. But it just fed the fire, because _what_ construction worker worked at _Antarctica_ _of all places_ , and sends _postcards with **penguins?**_

It's all a lie, and I know it. I've been thinking about telling mother about it, but sometimes, when I see how she talks to _father_ on the phone, I'm afraid that her mental health will decline, with knowing that her husband is a _liar._ I don't know what to do about my parents current situation.

So I just decided to wait, hiding my dislike for the man I called _father,_ just so that my mother can be happy. That's the least I could do for her.

Eventually noticing my lack of response and the fact I've stopped eating, my mother just smiles sadly. I shrugged and continued eating, albeit with less fervour.

A couple of minutes later, with all plates empty, and I've just finished placing the clean plates in their place, my mother calls, "Tsuki-chan! Your uncles and aunts sends you a couple of clothes, they just arrived this morning, come upstairs!" she shouts, shrugging because I can't find anything else to do, I go upstairs.

As soon as I arrived upstairs, I walked to my mother's bedroom, blinking at the sight of a cardboard box as tall as my current height, "Um, Okaa-chan? You said _a couple_ of clothes," I pointed at the pile of clothes my mother's picking up, "that's enough to start a fashion show,"

Mother giggles and picked up a pair of frilly dresses in which I scowled, seeing my expression, she pouts. But resistance proofed to be futile when a minute later I'm being dressed up like a doll.

After felling like an _eternity_ but is actually a few minutes my mother claps happily, and cooed, "You look _adorable_ Tsuki-chan, why don't you look at the mirror?"

I relucantly walked to the far side of the bedroom where a tall mirror stand, when I catch my reflection. I froze.

I knew that my _father_ was foregin-blooded, when in the postcards he sends he was blond, and I half suspected that I would be too.

So I know I'm possibly blonde, but what catches me off guard is the fact that my face is an _exact replica_ of _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ if he was female and blond.

Seeing my blank stare at the mirror, my mother calls me, "Tsuki-chan? Is everything okay?" her face is full of concern, but I wasn't focusing on that.

"Okaa-chan?" I ask, a sliver of panic in my voice, "where _exactly_ do we live?"

"We live in Namimori, Japan,"

My brain halts.

 _Kami-sama, what have I've **gotten into?**_

 **•27•**

 **A/N : So this is the longest chapter I've ever written, a mere 1k words, but it's still an achievement for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading.** **-Nesia24**


	4. The Park

**Disclaimer: I own no right to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise. I only own the main character.**

 **•27•**

The visit to the park is postponed until the next day, because of my catatonic state after the... _reveal._ That night, after mother wishes me good night, I couldn't sleep, my brain constantly filled with _what if's_ and _how's._

I sighed and accepted that I'll probably won't be getting enough sleep for tomorrow, and sat up. Deciding _what_ I'm going to do with my life.

I'm going to be a Mafia Boss, that's an event I couldn't stop, because the Vongola _definitely_ wouldn't except information from a _two year old._

But, what if my change of gender affects the inheritance? There is a female Vongola boss before, but that's because she's already trained to be a boss when she was a child.

I am a civilian, the original Tsuna was also a civilian, but because of his lack of information about the Mafia, it causes a few problems, mainly Flames. And his lack of training and knowledge makes - not a few, mind you - people injured, and _die_.

I groaned and tiredly wiped my face, all of the possibilities about my new life nearly overwhelming me.

Okay, _if_ I decided to _not_ be a Mafia boss, I'll lead a regular life as an ordinary civilian, or assasinated by being associated with the Vongola, and the Vongola would _probably_ be destroyed by Xanxus.

But _if_ I _want_ to be a Mafia boss, I'll get Sky Flames, I'll have to train hard, I'll meet my Guardians, I'll be trained by Reborn, and potentially save a group of the most powerful people in the world.

...the latter option is becoming more and more interesting the longer I think about it.

I sighed and leaned into the mountain of pillows on my bed, in my last life, I already lived an ordinary life as an ordinary citizen.

 _I don't think I want to_ _go through it again..._

I let out a breath and sat up, "It's settled then, I'm going to be a Mafia boss," I muttered.

 _Priority one, I need to learn to protect myself._

And definitely with a style I'm comfortable with, so _no_ boxing and the 'Fighting with gloves' the original Tsuna did won't work on me. So I had to find something more fitting for a _female_ body.

 _But,_ I think, gazing at the clock hanging in my room, _time to think that tomorrow._ I layed down and burrowed under the covers.

 _I need to sleep._

 **•27•**

The next morning, I woke up early and did my usual stretching routine, and then brushed my blonde hair into a ponytail. I then go downstairs, meeting my cheerful mother halfway to the stairs, "Oh! I was about to call you down, good morning!" she chirped.

"Morning," I answered with less fervour, "We're going to the park, right Okaa-chan?" I noticed the coat my mother is wearing.

"Yes, go grab your jacket, it's really cold outside," she stated, turning and walking down the stairs happily. A soft smile crossed my face, and I walked to the rack that kept various coats and jackets, and picked up a dark orange jacket.

After I put it on, I also wear a pair of boots to protect my feet from the cold air, just as my mother approached me, "Ready to go?" she asked, I nod exitedly and intertwined my hand with hers, a grin blooming on my face.

My mother smiles and opened the door, the chilly autumn air brushing my hair. As we walked to the direction of the park- or what I _think_ is the direction of the park- I kept turning my head, observing the neighborhood I lived in.

Mother seems to be popular though, with a lot of people greeting her as we passed, I just cutely smiled at the various people we passed, trying to win their hearts.

I think it's successful though, judging by the coos and the many people pinching my cheeks.

And as we passed a couple of shops, there is something worth noting, _a Manga store._

I was practically drooling at the store while having hearts for eyes, my mother noticed and giggles, "Do you like manga and anime too Tsuki-chan? " I nod vigorously, before proccesing the question, I snapped my head to my mother's face, "Okaa-chan likes anime too?" she nods.

"I actually found inspiration for your name from an anime character," she stated. That statement is what my brain is thinking about, all the way to the park.

It's not until I sat on one of the benches in the park, with my mother sitting beside me, that I blurted out, "You named me after Sailor Moon?" she seems startled for a second, before she recovers and laughes.

"As soon as I found out about your blonde hair, I immediately thought of Tsukino Usagi, but the name is too obvious, so I changed it to Tsukihime. Moon princess," she gestured to my hair.

"Wow..." I absentmindedly twirled my hair, a little proud that I'm named after an anime character.

"Ne, Tsuki-chan, Okaa-chan is going to talk with her friends, if you want to play, stay close, don't wander too far." I nodded, watching my mother going to another table full of mothers.

I hopped from the bench I've been sitting on and wandered around, observing the many children that's playing, the children my age seems to crowd on the sandbox while the older children plays on the jungle gym and slides.

With a minute of thinking, I decided to play near the sandbox, hopefully make some friends. I approached a young girl trying to build a castle out of sand, "Excuse me," the girl turned her attention to me, "Can I play here?" I make sure to give a radiant smile to her.

She grinned, "Sure," and turned back to making her castle. I sit beside her, absentmindedly twirling the sand on my fingers, observing the girl and the sand castle, after a side of the castle collapsed and I let out a giggle at her expression of annoyance, she seems to notice me again, her brow furrowed, "Why don't you play?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't have any tools to play with," it's true though, I don't know that there's a sandbox in the park, so I didn't bring any tools to play with sand.

After a couple of seconds of staring, the girl shrugged, "You can use mine," she gestured to a pile of tools to her other side. But before I can thank her, she spoke again, "You're smarter than the other children," she cocked her head to the side, and eyeing me like she saw me for the first time.

I sighed, "Is that really obvious?" I was hoping my intelligence doesn't make me an outcast to the other children, while my adult mind can probably ignore it if that happens, but my reputation will take a nosedive.

"Not really, it's just the way you talk, like an adult," I blinked at her, she actually caught that?

"Your observation skills are very sharp, you knew I have a higher intelligence from just _that?_ " I was impressed, children her age usually have an attention span of a goldfish. The girl blushed, and turned her head to the side, shrugging, "My mother's a lawyer, and my dad's a scientist, I was taught from I was born to be observant,"

"You came from an intelligent family then, and, to answer the previous statement, I was like this from the day I was born," I'm not going to spoil my secret _that_ easily, especially to a girl I just met.

She definitely doesn't believe my latter statement, but she led it slide. Something acurred to me, "I didn't know your name," I said. She flicked her eyes to me and I offered my hand, "I'm Sawada Tsukihime, a pleasure to meet you,"

She takes my hand, "Kurokawa Hana, nice to meet you too," she turned back to her previously ignored sandcastle and started building again, thankfully not noticing my shocked face and slack jaw.

"Do you just sit there, or are you going to help me?" Hana's question tapped me out of my stupor and I helped her building the castle, ignoring the revelation that _I just talked to an **anime character**_.

The sandcastle finally finished not long before my mother calls me to go home, I promised Hana that I will come back tomorrow to play with her again.

And as I go home, watching the sky turn orange with the sunset, I mused, _it's been one hell of a day,_ I chuckled, _at least I got a new friend._

 **•27•**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so in this chapter I explained Tsukihime's name, and make her meet a canon character (Hana isn't what I originally had in mind for her to meet, but she slipped into this chapter and I can't get her out). There's a little backstory for Hana there, and that's it really. Thank you for your reviews and support, Happy Holidays.**

 **-Nesia24**


	5. Namimori and Skylark

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise, I only own the main character.**

 ** _@Darkjaden: She will take some inspiration from other anime and manga, as for the Guardians, I still don't know if it will be different from canon, I'm still contemplating it._**

 **•27•**

The next couple of weeks is followed with playing with Hana, either in the park, or walking around town and exploring Namimori.

This day is the latter, as me and Hana started walking from my front door, intent to explore the outer areas of Namimori. And as I started to know the town more and more, I discovered that there is a reason the original Tsuna and his friends doesn't get much attention here, it's just that Namimori is _weird._

First, the people.

There's Ine-san, she has _15 cats_ that roamed the neighborhood, but thankfully she's not crazy, she's really nice actually.

There's Momo-san, she owns a flower shop, it would be normal if you exclude the black outfitted men that sometimes go to her shop, or that sometimes when I go there, and catch a glimpse at the back room, full of _chemicals_ and strange liquids that's placed in glass containers.

There's Shiba-san, he owns an electronic shop and seems like a normal shopkeeper, if you didn't know that he teaches _hacking_ as a side job, (don't ask how I know that, it involves a robot, pizzas, and a cat.) and that I have seen him brought something like _sulfur_ to his workshop.

Second, there is some kind of... _atmosphere_ here. The air is different from usual towns, making the population more...ignorant, I guess. I think that's what made the people here ignore the explosions and various weird things that happened in canon.

My deep thinking is disturbed by Hana, "Which building do we want to explore first?" she asked, as we stopped in front of one of the less busy streets.

I blinked, startled for a second, because usually Hana doesn't start a conversation, she's a quiet person, and I usually spend my time while walking thinking about my current situation.

I shrugged, "Which one is the more interest-" I was cut by the sounds of someone talking, I turned my attention to one of the alleys that we passed, and I quickly glanced at Hana, she nodded and we both quietly approached the alley.

As we both look inside, it seems that someone is being ganged up by a group of older kids, maybe a couple of years older than me and Hana, and as I subtly moved closer, I see that the victim is a small child, wearing glasses and seems to be sniffling.

"Aww, looks like the spoiled brat is crying," the tallest of the bully- the leader maybe- mocked, the other bullies laughing.

"W-well, at least I'm not harassing p-people because I can't buy a N-nintendo," the small child stutters, I can faintly see his hands are shaking, but I still can't help the respect that blooms in my chest, that kid has _guts._

The bullies abruptly went silent, and the leader seethed, "Are you saying _we're **poor,** brat?"_ he cracked his knuckles.

Hana tightened her fist at my side and muttered distastefully, " _Bullies,"_ while I frowned, my brain planning the best way to help the boy. But before we both can move, another voice echoed from the other side of the alley, "For crowding and harassment, _I will punish you."_ I can't make out the figure because my vision is blocked by the bullies, but _I know_ that voice, even though it's more childish than I imagined.

We watch as _Hibari Kyoya_ fighting the group of bullies by a tonfa- it's more like a beating actually- and I stand there at the entrance of the alley, entranced by the graceful movement of the fighter.

When the bullies are each laying on the ground, either knocked out or groaning, and the child that was bullied is already running away- but he already said his thanks- I without hesitation started to approach him, ignoring Hana's harsh whisper of _"Tsuki!"_

After I got close to him- not _too_ close of course, I'm not an _idiot-_ I bowed deeply and said, "Please teach me how to fight," he seems to notice me then, and after a second of silence, he turned and walked away.

I followed him, a bit offended and opened my mouth to repeat the sentence again, but something in mind ringed warning bells and I instinctively ducked, and it's really fortunate that I do, because I avoided a _tonfa swing_. I looked up again to meet shocked eyes and I said firmly, "Please teach me how to fight,"

He let his weapon down and stared at me, it last for a few seconds before he ask, "What's your name?" I automatically bowed again, "Sawada Tsukihime, and you are?" something flashed in his eyes, something like curiosity, but it's gone before I can further analyze it.

"Hibari Kyoya," he nodded and turned away, _again._ "Hey!" I shouted, and wanted to ask, _again,_ but he already walked away from the alley.

I let out a frustrated sigh and muttered, "There goes my chance," I wanted to mope further, but I was interrupted by a hard slap to my shoulder, I hissed rubbing my injured shoulder, relucantly, I turned to Hana and prepared for a lecturing.

"You _idiot,"_ she hissed, "why did you approach _him?_ I thought he was going to beat you," she stated, face scowling, although a trace of worry crossed her face.

I stilled, "Well, he did actually, but I ducked at just the right time," she groaned and slapped her forehead. Feeling a little bit guilty that I worried her, I sighed and lifted my mouth into a smile, "Okay, I'm sorry that I worried you, but I wanted to learn self-defense, and what better teacher than him?"

"I know you wanted to learn, it's just that you don't have to be _suicidal_ about it," she states, but there's a relucant smile blooming in her face, I giggled and apologized. She just shook her head fondly and said, "Come on, let's go home, it's almost sundown anyway," I looked up at the sky, to find that it's beginning to give an orange hue, I guess we wasted too much time.

I smiled, even though I got a bruised shoulder from Hana, and _almost_ got hit by a tonfa, I got to meet Hibari Kyoya. "Yeah, let's go home," we started to make our way to our house, Hana's home is a little further away from mine, but the way to Hana's home is through mine, so that way, we can walk together home.

But something acurred to me, "Please don't say to Okaa-chan that I've almost got into a fight with Hibari Kyoya," she's going to make a fuss if she heard that.

Hana just let out an unladylike snort and answered, "No guarantees," I pouted, hoping that my puppy eyes makes Hana forfeit, but she just stares impassively, and we spend the whole way home arguing about it.

(She didn't say anything, fortunately, but she got this glint in her eyes like that time where she caught one of the boys in the park eating his mother's favorite cake, and I got a _really_ unpleasant shiver.)

 **•27•**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I know what kind of fighting style she's going to get, I've decided to make her use a weapon rather that pure martial arts. And she got to meet Kyoya in this chapter, so that's a bonus. And I've decided to post this chapter now rather than Monday because of New Years Eve. (I just changed my profile guys, check it out.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**

 **-Nesia24**


	6. Mysterious Shop

**Disclaimer: I own no right to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise, I only own the main character.**

 ** _@MonochromeJoker29: It's good to know you like this story. About the grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry about them, I want to get a beta, but I'm new to this website, so can someone help me find a beta?_**

 **•27•**

A year passed, me and Hana continued to play in the park together and exploring together. There was a time where we found something strange though.

It was in the middle of december, snow was falling, and the only thing stopping us from postponing our quest to explore is because of our thick coats and our curiosity. We agreed to go to the more secluded area in Namimori, a street called _Mori_ , named after the fact that it's the nearest to the forest surrounding Namimori.

We did our best to walk through the street while heaps of snow kept on falling, and as I observed the neighborhood, I noticed that the houses that decorated the path seems more older and more traditional, with shoji doors and large yards around them.

Hana tugged my hand gently, distracting me from looking at the houses. Her eyes focused on the direction of a small shop tucked into an alleyway, but it seems more modern looking that the rest of the street.

"Let's go to that shop, it seems warm, and we can look around?" Hana asked, turning her face to me, curiosity in her face. I nodded, a little surprised by how I didn't notice the place before.

The door jingles as we walked in, a strange aura of peace permates the room. The storekeeper seems to be absent, no one is in the cash register, but a sign that reads 'Will be back in a moment!' is.

"Let's take a look around, just don't go too far okay?" I was a little bit worried, there is something _strange_ about this place, not bad, but not good either.

Hana nods distractedly, examining a jar full of what seems to be blue colored fireflies. With a suspicious look directed at the jar of fireflies, I turned and picked a random direction to browse.

There was a large stock of strange things on the shelves, from small statues that seems to glow, a _levitating_ tree, and a small crystal ball that has changing weather in it. By that point, I'm pretty much convinced that the store owner is either a _highly skilled_ Flame user or a Wizard/Witch.

Both option is completely terrifiying in its own right.

Besides, I got a feeling that I _know_ who owns this place, but I can't place it...

Shaking my head to get rid of the musings, I then continued to scan the shelves for more interesting things. Suddenly, just as I finished that thought, my eyes caught to a book, the only book I came across in this shop.

As I stepped closer, the title of the book slowly became readable. As I take the book in my hand and observed it more closely, I murmured, "'Soul Flames and their Types'" how odd that I find this in here?

The book cover is an intricate design of the Flame Types' itself, a cloud, the sun, lightning, a rain cloud, mist, and in the background, a storm. All encompassed by the sky.

Moving on from the beautifuly designed cover, I skimmed the page, landing on a description of Flames.

'Soul Flames, or more commonly, Flames, are a type of power that is commonly agreed to have originated from the soul of a person. These power have manifested in the appearance of fire that usually came from the hands, although, there has been recordings of people that can manifest them in different parts of their bodies.'

So far, the description is what the original canon has explained already. But, there's something nagging my brain, a hunch that I had thought of before, but never quite believing it.

It's at the description of Sky Flames, that I found what's different.

'Sky Flames, a rare type of Flame that is rumoured to manifest only to the people who deserve to wield it. Scientists believe that Sky Flames is a combination of all other Flames, capable of using all of the other Flames' abilities. Making the Sky Flame the most powerful Flame, only if it is used correctly, however.

My eyes are wide with disbelief by the time I was reading the last sentence. My guess _was_ right, this is an alternative universe I've been born in, with a female Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Enjoying the book?" the amused drawl that came from behind me almost made me jump out of my skin.

I turned around, only to catch sight of someone that makes a chill run down my spine.

"Kawahira." the name slipped out of my tongue without my permission, my hand raised to cover my mouth, but it was too late.

When I tilted my head to look at him, he was observing me, eyes that look far too old for his body looking like he was dissecting me.

Finally after what feels like hours, he smiled, it was strange, not fitting with the emotions on his eyes.

He picked the book from my hand, I didn't even realized that I was still holding it. "It's different than what you exexpected, right?" he asked, eyes locked at the book in his hand than on me.

I opened my mouth to ask _how did you know?_ but he silenced me by saying.

"You are not the only person who have died and came here. Others have been here before, looking for answers," here he gazed at me, "answers that I don't have."

He let out a sigh, "I can only help you find them." Kawahira handed the book to me, faintly smiling, "Here, you can have it."

Kawahira turns, heading to leave when I called out. "What's the catch?" he would never give me help without wanting something in return.

He stopped, without turning his head, he said, "If I wanted a favour, you will need to help me." I opneden my mouth, ready to object, when he disappeared. Gone, just disappeared into the air.

I closed my mouth with a click, looking at the book in my hands, filled with all of the knowledge I needed. When Hana came, her face is calm, although the one that alerted me that something was wrong is how tightly she clenched her jaw, and how she speaks in an abrupt tone.

"Let's go home. Now." she wrapped her hand around my wrist and dragged me outside, not even sparing a glance at the still empty cash register.

It's not until we were outside that she let go of my wrist, I winched a little, rubbing my wrist in an effort to get rid of the small pain.

"What was that about?" I asked, still cradling the book in my hands. She turned to look at me, and for a minute, she doesn't say anything, just observing me closely. Then she shook her head, "Nothing, it's just nothing."

I raised my eyebrow, not believing. Whatever made her to practically run out of the shop, must be qualified for something. But, I'm not going to press, she can be stubborn when she wants to. And by the way she looked at me, she doesn't want me to ever know.

So I just sighed and took her hand with mine, my other hand keeping a safe hold on the book. Hana seemed to just notice the book, brows furrowed in confusion before I shoot her a look that make her roll her eyes.

"Let's go home then, I'll tell you about this," I gestured to the book, "later." Hana nodded in assent, tugging at my hand to move faster.

I giggled, and walked faster, the snow around us no longer an obstacle.

 **•27•**

 **A/N: Sorry sorry _so sorry_ by how long I took to upload this, school is beating me up and I've been procrastinating so much it's kinda sad. Anyway, thank you so much on 100 favorites and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully, another one can came soon.**

 **-Nesia24**


End file.
